


Give Your Heart a Break

by WHYcantIjustDIEalready



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHYcantIjustDIEalready/pseuds/WHYcantIjustDIEalready
Summary: Akalynn angst and fluff.'Cause you've been hurt beforeI can see it in your eyesYou try to smile awaySome things you can't disguiseDon't wanna break your heartBaby, I can ease the ache
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akalynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 62





	Give Your Heart a Break

The concert could only be described as a huge success. As KDA walked off stage the roars and wild cheering was so loud it was to the point of deafening. Evelynn was used to applause, her entire life she had spent in the spotlight but this amount of adoration was new even to her. She could feel the desperation and total idolization oozing from the crowd in waves. 

Turning, she squinted against the glaring spotlights to glance one more time at the screaming fans that inhabited the dimly-lit football stadium, soaking in the applause with an almost inhuman appreciation.

Shocked, she could see that Akali still stood on stage leaning close as she greeted her fans, shaking their hands, offering high-fives, and taking selfies. Her actions caused the crowd’s desperation levels to peak to a dangerous amount as they started to get violent, shoving against one another in a desperate fight for the KDA maknae’s attention.

Since KDA’s creation, Akali had continuously failed in the whole celebrity department. Often forgetting that she was no longer considered a “normal” person, she repeatedly failed to see the difference between herself and their multitude of fans, and it constantly put her in rather precarious and dangerous situations.

Akali obviously didn’t realize how crazed and dangerous their fans could become, especially when interacting with them. Evelynn's inhuman senses helped her to understand the crowds and read their emotions much better than KDA's very  _ human _ maknae. And right now, Akali’s interacting with their fans was quickly becoming more and more dangerous. 

Evelynn needed her out of there now. 

Scanning she looked for the security guards and the reason as to why they weren’t responding to the growing volatile situation. Spying two, she could see they were across the stage from Akali, their expressions and body language betraying just how lightly they were taking the dangerous situation. 

“Do a stage dive!!” One of the security guards cupped his mouth, hollering above the crowd's noise to Akali.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Akali addressed the guard with a smirk, “Ha, ya think?”

The crowd heard the guard’s request and started a chant that started from the crowd nearest the stage and spread to the very back of the stadium. The entire football stadium lit up with the single chant: “STAGE DIVE! STAGE DIVE!!”

“No don’t! Do NOT stage dive!” Evelynn's cry was lost in the sea of cheering voices that only got wilder as her dumbass bandmate stood. 

Worrying her bottom lip, Evelynn made her way back on stage, quickening her pace as the realization that she was the only going to do anything about the situation dawned on her. 

“Aight, aight!” Akali spoke directly into the mic, her voice booming across the stadium, “I dunno guys, pretty sure stage dives are unsafe.” Her blue eyes sparkled as she teased the crowd. 

“DO IT! DO IT!” The crowd’s chanting got even louder.

“DONT WIMP OUT NOW!” Someone hollered from the crowd.

“Nah bro, I’m just playin’,” Akali addressed the crowd, and before Evelynn was even halfway across the stage, the maknae turned her back in the crowd running to centre stage. 

Turning, she charged full speed into the crowd, hollering in the top of her lungs “STAGE DIIIIVVVVE!”

The crazed fan-girling hit its peak as the crowd went wild, moving as one, fighting for even a chance to touch the young celebrity in her wild stage dive. The excitement and desperation mixed into a sickening smoothie of emotions that Evelynn inhuman senses were force fed.

Breaking out into a run, Evelynn panicked, knowing at any moment the crowd’s wild celebration could turn into a riot, leaving her bandmate in the very dangerous apex.

Rushing forward she grabbed the collar of the security detail nearest to her, “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get her the fuck out of there!” She growled, her eyes lighting up dangerously as she released the poor guard with a rough shove that sent him spiralling.

“Y- yes ma’am.” He gave her a quick salute, running towards the crowd as he grabbed his radio to call in for backup. 

‘ _ Fucking idiots,’  _ she seethed as she sprinted towards where Akali was consumed by the crowd. The realization that the guards were taking too long to actually be helpful hitting her like a cold bucket of water, forcibly snapping her into action.

“You!” She hollered at a nearby guard, never breaking her run. “Find me a working mic!”

Desperation flooded her system as she came to abrupt halt at the edge of the stage. Helplessly, she scanned the crazed crowd searching for any sign of the rouge. Her worst fear was quickly becoming realized as she saw with both her eyes and senses that the crowd's desperation to interact, get noticed by, heck even  _ touch  _ Akali was causing a panic that borderlined the beginnings of a riot. 

“Here.” A security guard passed her a mic, “It’s on.”

Pulling the mic up close to her mouth, Evelynn hid her own irritation and panic as she called out, “Alright people! Are we having fun tonight or what!?”

The crowd went wild at the words of the reclusive diva of KDA, cheering and screaming their agreement. 

“Well it gets better! Let’s get Akali safely back up on stage and then we just might give some souvenirs out to the crowd! How does that sound!?” 

If it was even possible the crowd went even wilder, the atmosphere reaching a crazed peak. For a moment Evelynn second guessed her actions, wondering whether they doomed Akali rather than spare her. For a moment it did seem like it, but somehow despite the wild excitement the crowd did manage to roughly deposit KDA’s maknae back on stage. 

For a panicked moment Evelynn scanned her anxiously, watching to see any signs of injury but before she could even finish her inspection Akali was back on her feet. Her hair a mess and her grin wild as she grabbed the mic and hollered into it “Hey what one of you fuckers stole my shoe?!” She held up her socked foot to the crowd.

The crowd broke into peals of laughter as a fan hollered “MEE!!!!” From the stage, Evelynn could see them holding the Nike sneaker aloft like it was the world’s most valuable possession. 

“Hey now,” Akali held up her hands, “Do you have any idea how much that shoe cost me?”

For a moment the crowd’s noise dulled.

But then Akali broke into an even wider grin as she pulled her other shoe off. “I’m just playin’ bruh. I didn’t even buy ‘em, they’re part of my costume. So here HAVE ANOTHER ONE!” Here she tossed the shoe with the skill of a quarterback deep into the crowd.

Instantly the crowd moved as one after the shoe. Imagining them as a pack of wild zombies wasn’t that hard. 

“I GOT IT!!” A person yelled.

“Sick!” Akali flashed devil horns at the crowd.

Picking up her mic, Evelynn hollered into it “Okay let’s not make the crowd any crazier Akali,” the crowd cheered at her words, “Thank you all for coming out tonight! The feedback and reception was beyond amazing and KDA really wouldn't be here without the fans. So again thank you and have a good night!”

Rushing forward, she grabbed Akali’s wrist, dragging her off stage before the rogue decided to give any more of her clothes to the crowd or pull an even more dangerous stunt.

On their way out, she stopped a security guard. “Use the t-shirts cannons as the souvenirs I mentioned.”

Nodding, he headed back on stage.

Never letting go of Akali wrist, Evelynn dragged her down the dark, empty hallway until she found one of the two KDA’s dressing rooms. 

Once in the safety and quiet of the dressing room, Evelynn turned on Akali pushing her hard into the wall, her forearm pressed firmly on her neck pinning her there.

“What the fuck was that?” She hissed, her voice low and dangerous, silently daring Akali to be stupid enough to reply. 

“Uh it's called a stage dive. Didn’t know you were such a grandma you didn’t recognize one.” Her words were blunt, rude even, but her face read genuine confusion, she really had no idea as to the source of Evelynn’s anger or the serious danger she just had been in.

When Evelynn didn’t reply, Akali seemed to finally pick up on the seriousness of the situation.

“What’s wrong Eve?” Her voice went softer, the teasing edge gone.

“What’s the matter? What’s the matter?!” Evelynn blinked in disbelief at the maknae. “You literally just pulled one of the most most dumb and dangerous stunts of your entire career! You could have been seriously injured or worse! Do you have any idea how dangerous an excited crowd like that can be!?”

Akali squirmed uncomfortably under Evelynn’s arm, “Well I wouldn’t say that was my dumbest moment…” 

“No,” Evelynn pushed harder, knocking Akali’s head on the back of the door, “Don’t try to joke your way outta this! You literally stage dived into a crowd of very rabid and dangerous fans that at any moment could have turned on you. You could have  _ died!” _

“Whoa,” Akali held her hands in a timeout, “Wait. Aren’t you exaggerating just a little?” At this point she realized that it was definitely in her best interest to just admit her stupidity and apologize, but her big mouth blurted out her words before she could properly process them. 

“No I’m not!” Evelynn’s golden eyes glowed dangerously in the dim light of the room. If Akali could have taken another step back she would have. “What you did was not only incredibly stupid but extraordinary dangerous. You. Could. Have. Been. Killed.” Here she jabbed at Akali’s shoulder with her clawed fingers painfully emphasizing each word.

“And if you don’t realize that then maybe I was right in my initial assumptions about you.” She backed off loosening her hold on Akali. 

Leaning forward, Akali gingerly rubbed at her neck, pausing to keep her rising anger in check before she wheezed out, “Oh yea? What  _ are  _ your opinions about me?”

“That you really are too young and immature to be a part of KDA.”

“Too immature!? Cuz I did a fuckin’ stage dive? Like yea I get that might not be my smartest moment but seriously?” Akali was rapidly losing control of her anger. Being around Evelynn normally was like being on emotion steroids, but when Evelynn got upset she heightened the emotions of everyone around her so much more. Especially anger, something Akali struggled to control on the daily. It went from emotion steroids to hardcore drugs.

“Oh darling~” Evelynn's voice became dangerously low as her cold, golden eyes looked with her own. “The stage dive is just the tip of the iceberg. The figurative straw that broke the camel’s back if you will.” 

“Oh yea?” Against her better judgement Akali took a step forward, “Enlighten me then.”

“With pleasure,” Evelynn lips stretched into dangerous looking smile as she began ticking off each accusations on her fingers, “You are too stupid to understand proper social cues. You don’t think before you act. You are impulsive. You mess up practically everything you touch. You are not only a liability to yourself but to everyone around you. You’re a ticking time bomb and I personally don’t want to be around when it goes off.”

A dropped pin could be heard in the silence that followed her words. The hurt on Akali’s face was painfully apparent, her mind flashing images of her mother, Mayyum, saying similar words. And for a moment, Evelynn regretted her words, wanting to take them back. But in her mind Akali needed to be taught two hard lessons: That one, she needed to hear the truth even if it was cold and unforgiving, and two she needed Akali to feel as angry and as desperate as Evelynn had when she had done that stage dive in the first place. 

Akali's expression hardened, “Know what? I don’t have to take this from you. I have had to put up with shit like this since I was little, and I don’t have to anymore. You can’t dictate what I can and can’t do, cuz guess what Evelynn? You aren’t my mom, and you sure as hell aren’t my girlfriend.” She shoved past her, roughly bumping her shoulder into Evelynn’s before exiting the dressing room, slamming the door loudly behind her, leaving Evelynn in silence.

  
  


—————————————

  
  


“Hey,” Ahri whispered, bumping Evelynn’s shoulder gently to get her attention, “Everything alright?”

KDA was at the conference/meet-and-greet that took place after the concert, where they were gonna spend the next three hours greeting VIP fans, signing their merch and taking selfies. 

“Everything is fine Ahri.” Evelynn snapped just a little bit too quickly, confirming Ahri’s suspicions that something was indeed wrong. 

Seizing the chance, Ahri pounced on Evelynn’s words. “I  _ knew _ something was wrong. What happened? What did Akali do? Did something happen between you two?”

With no information but a single sentence, Ahri was able to figure out exactly what was bothering her. Sometimes Evelynn really hated Ahri. 

“Evelynn, what did I say about Akali?” Ahri reprimanded her gently, “I told you not to go overboard with her. She really is the type of person that would drive you insane.” 

“It’s fine, Ahri.” Evelynn could feel her irritation rising as she quickly sighed a fan’s KDA album. The fan made to say something to her but was interrupted with a simple wave, the entire time Evelynn’s golden, snakelike eyes never leaving Ahri’s own. “We are fine.”

“Are you sure?” Ahri addressed Evelynn as she smiled at the girl, signing the album as well, “Have a nice evening!” She called after her.

“Yes Ahri, I’m sure.” Evelynn sighed as she signed a t-shirt. 

“Well alright. I trust you Eve.” Ahri smiled at the next fan, signing his t-shirt as well. “Just remember if you ever need someone to talk to-“

“-I know I got you.” Evelynn finished for her, dismissing a request for a selfie with a wave. KDA’s diva didn’t do selfies.

Truth be told she wanted to talk to Ahri, and she would probably end up telling her about the whole incident later. But at the moment it could wait, she really wasn’t ready to get an earful from her. It was a little known secret that gumiho was very protective of KDA’s maknae. She mothered Akali to an extreme amount despite the small difference of six years in their ages. So any argument between her and Akali, would leave Ahri siding with the rogue. 

Sighing, Evelynn focused her attention on the meet-and-greet, there were nearly four hundred VIP fans, who no doubt emptied their wallets to be here, mingling in the hall. The girls sat at their tables signing merch and greeting fans. Security stand close behind, anxious to do their jobs properly after the incident earlier. 

Ahri and Evelynn sat side by side at one table and across the hall, Akali and Kai’sa sat at the other. 

Evelynn’s mind went into robot mode as it blindly signed merch and answered questions while she didn’t for a single second pay an aota of attention. Years of practice came in handy as she ignored her fan base, her mind elsewhere. The best part was her fans weren’t even disappointed by lack of interest, taking it as a part of her charming diva personality.

Occasionally she would sneak a glance at Akali from across the hall and more than once she caught Akali staring back. The rogue’s face would go red and instantly look away, a look of guilt on her face similar to a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar. Her distraught emotions proceeded from the rogue in tidal waves that could be felt from across the room by both the demon and Ahri. 

The whole event was mostly uneventful until near the end, when the last straggling hundred fans mingled in the hall finishing up in the last fifteen minutes before the hall closed. 

Having time to mull over the events that took place earlier, Evelynn lost her internal argument, coming to the conclusion that if Akali apologized to her, she would consider forgiving the rogue. Capping her marker, she made plans that as soon as the meet-and-greet ended, she would find her way over to Akali and await her apology. 

In the last ten minutes, Evelynn felt like the entire hall let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding, relieved to see the last fifty people finishing up their evening. That’s when Evelynn sensed rather than saw, a rather infatuated fan approach Akali. She felt waves of desire and excitement from halfway across the room. Standing for a better view, she watched as the young woman approached KDA’s maknae excitedly. Leaning forward the woman spoke eagerly to Akali, whatever she said made the rogue laugh as she signed the woman’s poster. 

Making to say goodbye, Akali turned only to have the woman suddenly grab her by her collar, roughly pulling her forward into a messy kiss.

Akali’s eyes widened, not knowing what to do. She didn’t hate it, a kiss was a kiss after all, and this girl was a good kisser, but at the same time… Her eyes scanned the room searching for an escape. 

CRASH!

Outta the corner of her eye she spied the source of the noise. Evelynn stood tall, her eyes locked with Akali’s own. Her chair, the source of the crash discarded a couple feet away. Even from across the room, Akali could feel Evelynn unchecked jealousy and rage flowing out from her in a tsunami of 40-foot tall, raging waves.

Thoughts hardening, Akali made her decision in the split second that followed. The decision was made before her lazy mind could even catch up to properly consider her actions. She brought her hand up seizing the girl’s jaw and pulled her in to deepen the kiss even more. Her eyes not leaving Evelynn’s golden ones for a single second, her expression half-lidded and lazy. 

Evelynn could feel her anger grow to the point of becoming uncontrollable as Akali slowly kissed the girl, her eyes never parting from Evelynn’s own. The girl ran her hands through Akali’s hair pulling it outta its messy ponytail. And as if to just piss the diva off even more, Akali lazily parted their lips only to flip Evelynn off with her other hand. Evelynn stared back, a sharp heat running down her body and settling in between her legs.

When they finally parted, the fan giggled. “Oh my god! That was  _ amazing _ !”

“Yea, i-it wasn’t bad.” Akali managed, wiping at her mouth, her eyes not breaking their death stare of Evelynn’s glowing gold ones.

“Aw your adorable!” The girl clasped her hands together, leaning in to give Akali a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing just as fast into the crowd. 

Startled, Akali stared after the girl. Her hand slowly drifted up to her cheek to gently touch the spot the girl kissed. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced back at Evelynn. She hadn’t moved, her expression like that of a cobra poised to strike, regal and deadly, a calm exterior that hid the storm brewing within. Her glowing eyes never leaving her. A shiver shot down Akali’s spine, freezing her in place. 

“Fuckkkk-” The rouge sighed, she had wanted to somehow get back at Evelynn for earlier, but now she sensed all she had done was make things worse, much worse...

_ ‘Fuck,’  _ she rubbed the length of her face, ‘ _ Maybe Eve’s right.’ _ Glancing at Evelynn outta the corner of her eye, she could feel her cold, golden stare heating her from across the room. This wasn’t 

gonna end well. 

  
  


——————————-

  
  


Sighing, Evelynn tossed her phone across the bed. She was bored and tired. Lying flat in her back she mulled back on the events of the night in a more calm, clear state of mind. 

She was so lost in thought she almost didn’t sense Akali’s approach until she was nearly at her door. Her nervous thoughts poured through the door to hit Evelynn in harsh waves. 

  
  
  
  
  


Outside in the hall, Akali stared blankly at the door that led to the reclusive diva’s bedroom.

_ ‘Should I actually knock?’ _ She wondered. She honestly felt like she owed Evelynn an apology for earlier. She didn’t really get why, like she knew her actions had really pissed the diva off, that is exactly why she had done it after all. She had kissed that girl because she knew it would make the demon angry, and she wanted to piss Evelynn off because Eve had called her out earlier.

But as she attempted to talk herself out of confronting the diva, she desperately tried to justify herself. All she had really done was kiss someone, why does it matter? Evelynn wasn’t her girlfriend, why does she care? 

‘ _ I mean, I see her kissin’ people all the time. I don't like it, but do I lose my shit?’  _ Akali tried to reason with herself as she nervously shifted from foot to foot. 

In the back of her mind, she was still really pissed off and hurt by Evelynn but at the same time she didn’t want to actually hurt the siren back. She regretted her actions, no doubt about that, but still a small, stubborn part of her was proud she caused such a reaction from the siren. 

Bringing up her left hand, she almost knocked but hesitated last second, chickening out. She honestly felt like Evelynn needed to apologize to her for what she said earlier. But that small voice in the back of her head disagreed. ‘ _ Eve was just trying to protect you,’  _ it reasoned, ‘ _ You made a stupid decision. And the stuff she said… She wasn’t wrong and you know it. Afterall you are the one who proved her right with the shit you pulled at the meet-and-greet.’ _

“Shut up,” Akali muttered, ultimately she knew that it was right. She had fucked things up, she needed to apologize. Make things right. If not for herself or Eve, then for the well-being of KDA. But it was a nauseous mix of fear and pride that held her back from rapping her knuckles on the door, held her from confronting the diva. 

Jumping up and down, Akali roughly shook her head back and forth. This was stupid, it’s just Evelynn. All she needed to do was say the two tiny words ‘I’m sorry’ and it was done. It wasn’t like Evelynn would attack her for it, she attempted to reason.

Stopping she stared at the door's smooth surface, ‘ _ Just knock,’  _ the inner voice reasoned.

“Shut it Jiminy Cricket,” Akali muttered. ‘ _ Ok on three.’ _

She poised her knuckles.

‘ _ One…’ _

_ ‘Two…’ _

_ ‘Three- wait on three or after three?’  _ Akali started to panic, staring at her fist hovering uncertaintly above the door’s smooth surface, waiting for her to proceed with the damned knock. 

‘ _ After the three, gives me more time.’  _ She decided with a nod.

‘ _ Ok, breathe,’  _ she attempted to restart, ‘ _ after three.’ _

_ ‘One.’ _

_ ‘Two-‘ _

With a bang the door swung open, interrupted Akali count. Shocked, the rogue jumped, causing her to stumble, which led to to fall to her knees with a loud thud.

“What?” Evelynn snapped.

Panic surged through her veins as she stared at Evelynn’s slippered feet. ‘ _ Nice slippers,’  _ she thought. 

Jumping to her feet, Akali rubbed at the back of her neck self-consciously. Her mind blank with panic. Why did she come here? 

She stared blankly at Evelynn.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Evelynn pronounced each word slowly and carefully like Akali was a young baby with no grasp on the English language. 

‘ _ A-apology?’ _ Right, she was here to apologize. Clearing her throat, she began:

“Uh hey. So uh- PS5?” Gingerly Akali pointed over Evelynn’s shoulder to where Akali’s game console rested below the tv.

Last week Akali had broken her tv (she claimed it was an accident) and while she waited for a new one, Evelynn had allowed her to borrow her own. Unfortunately that meant sharing her room until late at night and putting up with the perpetual sound of screaming, gunfire, and explosions. 

Leaning against the door frame, Evelynn lazily inspected her claws as she clicked them against the door’s hard wood. Snapping her eyes back to Akali, she contemplated the younger girl before replying “...No, I don’t think so.”

“...What?” 

“Because of that machine you haven’t been sleeping, staying up until the wee hours of the morning.” Evelynn reached forward and poked Akali’s forehead. “And it’s my personal belief that your lack of sleep causes you to make these remarkably stupid decisions.”

A pause.

“Stupid decisions like stage diving into a pack of rabid fans.”

“Hey you can’t do that!” Akali’s face switched between anger and panic, her mind going a thousand miles a minute. “I-Its not yours!”

“Never said it was.” Evelynn replied smugly, savouring the taste of Akali’s rapidly growing anger. “I’m just going to hold onto it for now. Consider it a down payment for me letting you borrow my tv all of last week.”

“I - ugh” Akali growled in irritation “Give it the fuck back Evelynn. You know I legit can’t sleep without gaming first.”

“Your overactive mind can go play your Nintendo Switch or your Xbox or hell even your gaming pc until you fall asleep, but no PS5.” 

Akali stared at her, her mind actually contemplating whether she should fight her way into the room for it. She seriously was weighing whether going toe-to-toe with a literal demon for the playstation was worth it. 

The diva just stood there with an almost feral grin waiting, seemingly tempting Akali to do so. She could sense the rouge growing frustration and her smile widened. Akali was so easy to read, so easy to push into a wild anger, Evelynn found it almost amusing.

After debating her choices, Akali decided on intimidation. “Give it back,” her voice dropped a level of octaves. 

Leaning in, Evelynn whispered a single challenge, “Make me~”

Akali’s anger was starting to grow to the point it was beginning to cloud her rational thoughts, “You’re acting like a stuck-up child.” She growled.

“Oh darling~” Evelynn's grin widened, her eyes flashing dangerously, “I’m just imitating you.”

Silence.

Akali stared at Evelynn, her jaw clenching and unclenching. Evelynn just stared back at the younger girl, the two of them nose to nose, Akali’s hot breath hitting Evelynn’s face in waves. Their eyes engaged in such an intense deathlock that the air in between them practically crackled with the tension. 

After a moment, Evelynn wondered if Akali might actually fight her for it, but after a long moment the rogue dropped her eyes, “Know what? It doesn’t matter…” Her body slumps in a mix of exhaustion and defeat as she moves towards the door, “Keep it.” and disappears down the hallway, the door closing behind her

Evelynn watched her go, her inner turmoil fighting her to do something. She didn’t want to leave things like this, she really did genuinely care for Akali. 

Tapping her foot impatiently, she worried her bottom lip, internally weighing her choices.

  
  
  
  
  


With a sigh, she dashed from the room, scanning the hallway for the rogue, “Akali, wait!”

Akali paused at the sound of Evelynn’s voice, giving a half turn. Reaching forward, Evelynn caught her arm as all her anger dissipated in a single rush and without another word she placed her clawed hands on Akali’s shoulders.

Akali stared at her, her blue eyes wide. 

“Don’t go.” Evelynn whispered. “... Please”

Akali’s eyes never left her face, waiting.

“It’s just I-“ for once in her entire life Evelynn left like she wasn’t in control of a situation. It scared her almost as much as the feelings that surged through her mind during the concert's end, the panic she felt at the thought of losing her close… friend? Could she even call Akali that? Her feelings for her had shifted into something too strong to be considered anything platonic. 

And in this moment it was her fear of rejection that froze her tongue. Her entire immortal life she had always been the one in charge, the one pulling the strings, the one who did the rejection, everyone wanted her, not the other way around. Her existence had always been about her and what she felt and desired, never was it about anyone else. She had never felt this before, never felt love. Hell, she had experienced lust and desire, but never had she loved someone to the point she would sacrifice anything, even herself, for that person. Until this moment. And it scared her

“Look,” Akali rubbed her neck uncomfortably, “You were right Eve, the stage dive was stupid and a mistake. I fucked up. And you were right about everything else afterwards. I don’t think before I act, and I say and do really dumb stuff. You have every reason to be angry with me, you were only trying to be realistic with me and I lost my shit at you. I suck, and I’m really sorry.”

“No,” Evelynn moved in to stop her mindless rant, finally unfreezing her tongue. “Love, I wasn’t justified in the things I said, they weren’t accurate or true, I just said them out of anger because… because I was worried for you. And for that I am deeply sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Akali sniffed, wiping at her nose as she refused to make eye contact with the demon. “You were just sayin’ the truth, not your fault.”

“Oh love, but it is,” Evelynn reached forward tucking a loose strand of hair behind the rouge’s ear. “You think I don’t care for you, that I pick on and belittle you. But the reality is… I see greatness in you, one others are blind too. A greatness that could take you far in life, make you immensely successful if you let it. But for that to happen you need someone who has got your back, someone who is constantly pushing you to be better. To be the most creative rapper in Asia. To help you meet your dreams.”

“You-you care for me?” Akali blankly repeated her words.

“Darling~ I’m a demon. I don’t care for anyone.”

  
  
  
  


“Or at least that’s what I have always thought… until I met you. You were that exception, the one who painfully proved that I have a heart.”

“Y- you had me in the first part, not gonna lie.” Akali wiped at her eyes, an uncertain smile threatening on her lips.

“Darling, please I need you to understand that-“ The words became stuck in Evelynn’s throat as she fought to get them out. Tears threatened the edge of her eyes as she fought for what she wanted- no  _ needed  _ to say to Akali.

Akali’s face softened, taking Evelynn clawed hands into her own, she patiently waited for Evelynn to get out what she was fighting to say.

Clearing her throat, Evelynn blinked away her threatening tears before looking back at the rogue.

“Akali Jhomen Tethi you have my heart.” Eve moved her hands to grip Akali’s shoulders harshly, her face broken and anguished, trying to convey her desperation to the rogue, “Please don’t break it.”

Reaching up, Akali let her fingers gently graze Evelynn’s face like she considered her something fragile and was scared to break her with a single touch. Their hot breath mingling in the closing space between their bodies.

Leaning forward, Evelynn gently pressed her lips to Akali’s own in a gentle chaste kiss. It gradually deepened as Akali wound her arms around Evelynn’s waist pulling her closer. All their desperate feelings for the other manifesting in a single passionate kiss. Neither wanting to pause even to breathe.

Finally Akali gently pulled away, panting softly as she stared into Evelynn’s golden eyes. Leaning forward, she touched her forehead against Evelynn’s own. “... I won’t.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic is largely inspired by Twitter user @MONSTERFUCK3R headcanon post.  
> (Link here: https://twitter.com/monsterfuck3r/status/1351558499273211911?s=21)
> 
> I don’t take credit for the idea, I jus wrote it out. So if you like this oneshot def give sear some luv. 
> 
> I actually wrote this nearly three weeks ago but really hated the way it went. So I rewrote it nearly 3x before I actually kinda liked it. 
> 
> I also took inspiration from the song Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato  
> (Link: https://youtu.be/YaeROq6WhyI)
> 
> So lot of inspiration here.
> 
> It’s currently 3:40am and I can’t think of anything more to write 😐.
> 
> Thx for reading.


End file.
